Di Bawah Langit
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Manakah anugerah langit yang paling menggugah hatimu? Manakah yang paling berharga di matamu? one sky, seven stories.  Special drabbles for someone's birthday. Non-pair.


A/N: Hai, minna-san! Jumpa lagi dengan saia. Karya kali ini adalah sebuah _oneshot_ yang saia dedikasikan untuk seseorang bernama Neko-kun. Ini birthday fic untuknya (Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Neko-kun!). By the way(sok inggris, ditampol) Neko-kun juga membatu saia jadi beta reader ini fic. Ini pertama kalinya saia minta bantuan orang dunia sana(?) untuk ngebeta fic gaje saia, jadinya agak malu juga. (Banyak bacot, tampoled)

Baiklah, tanpa banyak curhat mari kita segera masuk ke cerita! XD

**Warning**: Gaje, OOC yang sudah berusaha diminimalisir author, penggunaan bahasa yang hiperbolis, non-pair dan lainnya. Setting time line adalah anime Inazuma Eleven antara episode 75-78.

Okay, happy reading, minna!

Langit. Sang cakrawala yang terbentang luas menyelimuti bumi. Tempat segala panorama terealisasi di hadapan mata. Tempatmu mengadah, di atas pijakan di bumi. Bagaikan sebuah panggung yang menampilkan segala pertunjukan alam dan harmoni duniawi yang syahdu nan suci. Langit yang luas tiada batas, sama seperti pikiran seorang manusia.

Manakah anugerah langit yang paling menggugah hatimu?

Manakah yang paling berharga di matamu?

**Di Bawah Langit**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma eleven © Level 5**

**Awan (The Cloud)**

**Ichirouta's POV**

Hari ini, sama seperti biasa. Hari-hari penuh latihan yang cukup melelahkan. Kurebahkan diriku terlentang di atas hamparan rumput, sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan otot dan menjernihkan pikiran. Sesekali angin sepoi-sepoi mengacak pelan poniku. Membuat mata kiriku yang biasanya tertutup poni kini terlihat samar-samar. Kunikmati suasana tenang ini sambil menatap langit biru yang kini terlihat tenang, tak jauh beda dengan situasi hatiku yang sedang tenang dan damai.

Gumpalan awan-awan putih berarak pelan mengarungi luasnya langit. Melakukan perjalanan panjang. Entah kemana, mungkin hanya bergerak menuruti kehendak angin. Mungkin terlihat layaknya sebuah gerakan yang kurang bermakna, namun bagiku itu bukanlah hal yang sia-sia.

Tiadakah kalian yang sadar, bahwa awan itu sunguh ajaib? Mereka mungkin terlihat berarak dengan sangat lamban. Namun tiadakah yang menyadari bahwa awan selalu tetap bergerak tanpa lelah meski itu secara perlahan-lahan? Tidakkah itu menunjukkan sebuah ketekunan dan sikap yang pantang menyerah?

Awan-awan putih berarak perlahan, membawa keteduhan bagi siapapun yang benaung di bawahnya. Seolah melindungi, namun di satu sisi tak pernah mengekang karena awan hanya akan memayungimu dari jauh. Membiarkan dirimu untuk terus bergerak bebas di bawah jangkauannya.

'_Ichiroutaaaa!'_ Dalam ingatan ini, masilah segar. Sosok mungil yang dulu selalu memanggilku dengan teriakan riangnya. Kedua mata bulat yang besar senantiasa menatap cerah ke arahku. Senyum matahari yang seolah dapat membawaku pergi ke dunia bahagia dalam cerita. Ialah teman kecilku yang sangat baik hati (Auhor: Huek, cuih! #tampoled by Ichi)

'_Ichi, kalau besar nanti, kau akan jadi atlet pelari yang tercepat kan? Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi goalkeeper yang kuat dan keren seperti kakekku! Nah, kalau impian kita terwujud nanti, kita bertanding sama-sama ya!'_

Aku tertawa kecil saat mengingat janji masa laluku dengannya. Lucu, mana mungkin mengadakan pertandingan antara seorang goalkeeper dan pelari? Yah, tapi aku ingat bahwa saat itu aku mengiyakan janjimu. Tanda bahwa aku yang masih kecil dahulu sama polosnya denganmu.

Namun nyatanya kini kita berdiri di tempat yang sama, lapangan yang sama, dan membawa sebuah kebanggan yang sama. Ternyata aku tetap berlari sambil mengikuti sosokmu. Dan kau tetap sama, memberikan keteduhan dibalik uluran tangan yang selalu aku berikan untukku (dan semua teman kita).

Teduh dan nyaman, bagiakan awan...

Awan,

Yang sabar namun pantang menyerah...

Yang melindungi namun tak pernah mengekang...

Yang memberi keteduhan di setiap langkahku...

Awan,

Ialah dirimu...

"Hei, Kazemaru! Sedang apa di sana?" Kedua mataku terbuka perlahan ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga ini. Di atas sana kulihat dirimu yang sedang menatapku dengan senyuman polos, seperti biasa. Aku terpaku tatkala mendapatimu. Merasakan sebuah kebetulan yang mendekat ke arah takdir. Ah, tidak. Berlebihan sekali orientasiku ini.

Lama waktu berlalu sejak kita menjadi teman di masa kecil dulu. Kau banyak berubah, namun di satu sisi juga tetap seperti kau yang dulu. Waktu berlalu, membawa kerikil penuh cobaan ke hadapan kita. Dan kita semua menjadi semakin dewasa ketika berhasil menghadapi rintangan yang ada. Lalu kini kita sampai di sini. Di tempat di mana kita berjuang di jalan ini. Jalan di mana aku bukanlah pelari atletik, namun pemain sepak bola. Sulit kubayangkan, _but that's the fact_. Aku yang dulunya bercita-cita menjadi pelari yang cepat malah beralih menjadi defender Inazuma Japan. Takdir yang dibawa langit memang aneh...

Selagi aku melongo karena pikiranku sendiri, kau hanya memiringkan kepala. Kemudian tersenyum padaku. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihmu yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya mentari (Author: Silau meeeen! #plak!).

Senyuman itu, yang memberikan sebuah keteduhan pada jiwaku. Senyuman seorang sahabat yang selalu menemani suka maupun duka ini. Aku balas tersenyum, berharap agar suatu saat nanti aku dapat memayungi sosokmu dengan awan yang kubuat sendiri. Agar aku dapat membalas apa yang selalu kau berikan padaku...

"Aku? Hanya sedang mengamati benda kesukaanku..."

Bagaikan awan yang merengkuhku selagi aku berlari bersama angin...

Bagiku, itulah dirimu...

Wahai sahabat lama yang takkan terhapus oleh waktu...

Awanku, adalah keberadaan sosokmu...

**Salju (The Snow)**

**Shirou's POV**

Saat seluruh anggota tim Inazuma Japan berlatih, salju mulai turun. Beberapa dari mereka mulai mengadah ke langit yang mendung, sebatas mengagumi salju putih yang turun. Sama sepertiku yang kini mengamati buliran salju putih yang mulai memenuhi lapangan.

Salju, sedikit banyak benda putih bersih ini mengingatkanku pada keluargaku yang telah tiada. Terutama Atsuya. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak ingin bersedih saat mengingat mereka. Nanti apa kata ayah dan ibu di atas surga sana bila melihatku yang murung seperti ini?

Aku kembali mendongakkan kepala, kalau-kalau orang tuaku benar-benar sedang melihatku dari atas surga. Jangan tertawakan aku, tentu saja aku tahu bahwa mustahil untuk melihat orang yang sudah meninggal. Ya, dan yang kudapati hanyalah buliran salju yang jatuh di kepalaku (untungnya tidak masuk mata). Salju, terasa dingin. Bagaikan mayat yang tiada bernyawa. Kaku dan beku di bawah timbunan es.

"Uh..." Kepalaku mulai berdenyut nyeri. Peristiwa kecelakaan di tengah badai salju 7 tahun yang lalu kembali terngiang dalam benakku. Longsoran salju telah merenggut nyawa keluarga yang sangat berharga bagiku...

...Tapi, aku menyukai salju. Tiap bulirannya terasa begitu dingin, namun wujudnya selalu terlihat indah. Seolah ingin menghibur hati yang kacau dengan kemilau warnanya yang putih bersih. Dingin rasanya, membuat air mata yang tergenang menjadi membeku. Membuat tangis yang akan terpecah menjadi tertahan oleh keindahannya.

Seluruh pemandangan menjadi putih bersih karena tertutup salju. Mengingatkanku pada sebuah kisah ketika aku masih kecil. Dulu waktu kecil aku dan Atsuya sempat berpikir, bahwa dunia yang diliputi salju ini adalah wujud dari surga. Putih bersih tanpa noda. Sejauh apapun mata memandang hanya harmoni kesucian yang menyeruak. Begitu indah, memukau mata dua saudara kembar yang masih suka berangan-angan di waktu dulu.

Hei, Atsuya... Apakah surga yang di atas sana memiliki warna yang senada dengan salju kesukaan kita ini?

Haha, apa yang baru saja kutanyakan? Mana mungkin pertanyaan dalam hati ini dapat sampai ke tempatmu yang telah tiada? Baiklah, aku memang bodoh. Aku hanya akan selalu bergantung pada saudara kembarku dan terus meringkuk kesepian dalam timbunan salju. Aku memang payah, Atsuya. Ucapanmu padaku saat dulu memang tak pernah salah...

"Fubuki, kau baik-baik saja?" Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk mendapati sosok ace striker Inazuma Japan yang baru saja menepuk pundakku. Aku mendongakkan kepala(iya, iya. Aku memang lebih pendek dari Goenji-kun!), melihat pada ekspresi khawatir yang terlukis di wajahnya. Dipikir-pikir, ini ekspresi yang cukup langka untuk didapati darinya.

"Hah?" Aku hanya memiringkan kepala sambil tersenyum kaku. Sedikit banyak aku tak memahami maksud ucapan Goenji-kun. Memangnya aku sebegitu terbawanya oleh lamunanku sampai aku terlihat tidak baik atau tidak waras?

"Benar kata Goenji. Wajahmu terlihat pucat lho, Fubuki!" seru sang kapten tima a.k.a Endou Mamoru yang kini berdiri tepat di samping Goenji-kun. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggelen pelan, barusaha untuk tidak membuat mereka khawatir. Kapten memandangku khawatir sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak karena dipanggil Kidou-kun untuk rapat strategi. Aku kembali menatap langit yang masih dihiasi oleh salju. Indah...

"Indah ya, saljunya..." ucap Goenji-kun sambil tersenyum padaku. Ucapan singkatnya itu penuh arti. Dan aku yang masih sering terbelenggu dalam kegelapan masa lalu ini paham betul akan maksud ucapannya.

"Ya..." Aku tersenyum sambil mendongak ke langit, kalau-kalau Atsuya serta ayah dan ibu sedang memandangku dari atas surga sana.

Salju,

Yang beku dan dingin, seolah enggan menyimpan kehidupan...

Yang menutupi jiwa dari kenyataan pahit dunia...

Namun salju itulah,

Yang turun menghentikan air mata kesedihan...

Yang menyajikan sebuah pemandangan atas surga dunia...

Salju,

Yang paling kusukai...

Salju yang akan selalu membuatku teringat padamu...

Dan teman-teman yang seindah buliranmu...

Saljuku, adalah keluarga dan teman-teman yang bernilai tiada taranya...

**Hujan (The Rain)**

**Shuuya's POV**

"Zraaash..." Hujan deras mengguyur asrama di Raimon Gakuen. Beda dari hari biasanya, latihan hari ini terpaksa batal karena siraman hujan yang tiada henti sejak pagi buta tadi. Itu artinya aku harus menganggur. Ditambah lagi hujan ini tak mengijinkanku untuk keluar asrama menemui adikku.

Bosan, itulah yang terpikir di benakku hari ini. Namun bukan berarti aku benci pada rintik-rintik hujan yang mengalir dari langit ini. Hujan ya, sudah lama aku tak melihat langit kelabu yang menangis deras seperti di hari ini. Setidaknya suasana yang tenang seperti ini dapat mendamaikan hati.

Aku merebahkan kepalaku di jendela kamar (asrama). Kupejamkan mata onyx ini perlahan, sambil menghirup aroma tanah yang samar-samar tercium dihantar angin dingin. Kunikmati bunyi hujan deras yang menyenandungkan irama lembut di telinga. Kutatap langit mendung yang menjadi asal-muasal rintik hujan ini. Aku tersenyum getir. Hari yang mendung disertai hujan. Langit menangis dan menjerit meraung-raung, sama seperti saat di mana ibuku meninggal dulu.

Ibuku, seorang wanita yang cantik dan baik hati. Sosoknya waktu itu bagaikan malaikat di mataku yang masih anak kecil. Sayangnya usianya tak panjang karena kondisi fisik beliau yang lemah.

Dan di hari kelabu itu, ibuku meninggal. Semua orang yang hadir di pemakamannya menangis, bahkan langit pun ikut menangisinya. Hari itu Yuuka adikku menangis keras. Bahkan ayahku ikut menitikkan air mata.

Hari itu, aku berlari. Lari dari kenyataan bahwa ibuku telah tiada. Pengecut memang, tapi aku tak menyalahkan diriku yang waktu itu masih anak kecil. Terus dan terus berlari, sejauh mungkin dari tempat pemakaman ibuku. Kaki kecilku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku tersandung, jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah yang tak kukenali. Aku berusaha membalik tubuh kecilku. Namun sisa tenagaku hanya cukup untuk membuatku terbaring terlentang di tempat asing ini.

Aku lelah, kubiarkan air mataku mengalir jadi satu dengan tetesan air hujan. Hujan terus mengalir, seolah menggantikanku untuk menangis. Membuat sisa air mata terus keluar sambil membawa beban berat yang mulanya tertancap di kepala.

Perlahan, aku memejamkan mata. Untuk pertama kalinya merasakan hujaman air hujan yang menusuk seolah menembus tubuh ini, namun keberadaannya seolah menenangkan jiwaku yang sedang tak menentu. Bau tanah yang segar mulai menarik perhatian indra. Perasaan galau yang tadinya memuncak kini seolah lenyap dihanyutkan air hujan.

Kemudian aku berhenti menangis. Kembali ke tempat pemakaman dengan pakaian yang lusuh. Keluargaku menyambut dengan rasa khawatir. Dan aku hanya tertawa sedih.

Tetapi, sesudahnya aku tak pernah menangis lagi.

Karena air hujan telah menggantikan tangisku...

"Goenji! Kau melewatkan camilan siang ini!" Tiba-tiba, seseorang dengan suara cemprengnya membuka pintu kamarku dengan serampangan. Didengar dari suaranya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mamoru Endou. Sang ex-kapten Raimon Eleven yang kini juga menjadi kapten Inazuma Japan, sekaligus salah satu dari dua sahabat dekatku (Tahulah siapa orang yang satunya).

"Maaf, aku lupa ke ruang kantin..." ucapku dengan datar sambil menerima bungkusan kue yang dilempar Mamoru padaku. Mataku tetap tak lepas dari pemandangan hujan yang terlukis di luar kaca jendela. Aku duduk membelakanginya, namun aku yakin bahwa Mamoru sedang memandangku dari belakang sana saat ini.

"Sangat suka hujan ya, Goenji?" Aku hanya berdehem panjang dengan nada malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mamoru karena mulai merasa ngantuk. Aku mulai memakan kue yang baru diberikan (dilemparkan) oleh Mamoru. Cokies coklat, kurasa vanilla lebih enak... Ah, lupakan. Kenapa aku malah bicara soal makanan?

"Padahal kalau terkena hujan, nanti api akan padam lho!" ucap Mamoru sambil cekikikan layaknya Kogure. Baiklah, aku memang flame striker dan pengguna elemen api untuk hampir seluruh hissatsu technique milikku. Namun itu bukan berarti aku ini 'benar-benar api' kan?

"..." Aku hanya terdiam, kedua mataku mulai terpejam karena rasa kantuk. Mungkin Mamoru benar, cuaca hujan membuatku yang biasanya 'rajin' ini menjadi seperti kucing malas di musim gugur. Aku mulai menguap. Sementara Mamoru terkekeh pelan, tapi terlihat bahwa ia 'sangat senang' bahkan melebihi kekehan kecilnya saat ini. Ingin kubantai sosok kepala tanduk dengan jambul yang aneh ini, sayangnya ia sahabatku dan aku tak mau melukai temanku. (Author: Bohong lu, Shuuya! berapa kali kamu nendang teman-temanmu sendiri di anime InaIre? Mana waktu nendang Mamoru dulu sampai pake Fire Tornado lagi!)

"Jarang-jarang aku melihat Goenji yang jadi lemot." Baiklah, jangan ladeni ucapan itu. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin ribut dengan siapapun sekarang ini.

"...Tapi hujan itu membuat hati damai. Nee, Goenji?" ucap Mamoru sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Seperti biasa ia menyengir lebar sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamarku, tak lupa untuk menutup kembali pintu kamar sesudahnya. Aku kembali termenung sambil menatap hujan yang membasahi penjuru pandangan...

Hujan,

Yang selalu menyenandungkan irama lembut di seluruh pelosok...

Yang membawakan aroma alami dari tanah ke dalam indra...

Yang selalu menangis untuk menggantikan air mataku...

Hujan,

Sama seperti sahabat yang akan menangis untukku di kala aku bersedih...

"Tentu saja..."

Hujan, adalah tangisku...

Dan segala hal yang ada di sini adalah tawaku...

Maka aku tak perlu menangis lagi...

Selama kau menghapus rasa sedih di relung hati...

Selama teman seperjuangan masih menghapuskan kesedihan di hati...

Hujanku, adalah sahabat yang selalu tertawa bersamaku dan yang meniadakan tangisku...

**Pelangi (The Rainbow)**

**Hiroto's POV**

Siraman hujan yang terus mengguyur kota Inazuma sejak pagi kini benar-benar mereda. Titik-titik air diuapkan oleh sang raja siang, membawa diri terbang ke angkasa. Lalu titik-titik air mikroskopis itu akan beradu dengan cahaya putih milik mentari, menciptakan pembiasan sempurna ciptaan Tuhan. Sebuah pelangi dengan tujuh warna yang terpampang indah dalam lengkungannya. Terlukis indah si atas langit sebagai kanvasnya.

"Uwaaa! Ada pelangi!" Juniorku, Ryuuji Midorikawa berteriak kagum tatkala melihat pelangi yang baru tercipta ini. Ia langsung keluar dari asrama Raimon Gakuen dan keluar untuk melihat pelangi lebih jelas. Aku menghela nafas atas kelakuan hyperactive Ryuuji yang datangnya tiba-tiba ini. Tidak biasanya teman lamaku ini bersikap kekanakan seperti tadi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menyusul Ryuuji. Anak berambut hijau muda itu sedang terkagum-kagum ria sambil mengamati pelangi yang dilihatnya. Oh, ayolah. Bukankah kita yang dulu penghuni rumah matahari ini pernah melihat pelangi waktu kecil dulu?

Dulu... Benar juga, itu sudah lama sekali. Pada saat kami (Aku dan Ryuuji) masih tinggal di rumah Matahari, sering sekali terlintas pelangi indah setelah hujan. Dahulu sama sekali tak ada pikiran jahat untuk menjelma menjadi alien semacamnya. Ah, tidak. Sejak awal kami tak memiliki niat untuk menghancurkan dunia, kami hanyalah menuruti perintah 'Ayah'.

Aku merindukan hari-hari kami hidup di rumah matahari yang berwarna-warni bagaikan pelangi.

"Hiroto-nii, dari tadi diam saja?" Aku menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar teguran Ryuuji (Ia hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hiroto-nii' hanya ketika kami sedang berdua saja atau ketika sedang di rumah Matahari). Sosok berambut hijau ponytail itu tersenyum polos sambil memiringkan kepala. Great, wajah moe hasil didikan dari Hitomiko-nee. Anak-anak dari rumah matahari kami memang sangat hebat, tabah dalam menghadapi cobaan apapun dan terus tersenyum dalam situasi apapun. (Author: Nggak ada yang nyuruh promosi, Hiroto!)

"Menurutmu, pelangi itu seperti apa?" Juniorku ini tertegun sejenak ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Entah terkejut karena pertanyaanku atau karena aku yang tadinya terdiam autis tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Ia memejamkan mata, dan dalam hitungan tepat satu detik, ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Pelangi... Adalah lukisan yang dianugerahkan Tuhan kepada makhluk bumi-Nya. Lukisan terindah yang takkan dapat tersaingi oleh siapapun. Merupakan penggradasian yang sempurna dari tetesan air yang dipadu dengan hangatnya cahaya matahari, menciptakan keindahan spektrum warna yang ada di hadapan mata." Dan juniorku yang satu ini memberikan penjelasan yang puitis dan berdiksi, disertai nada bicara yang datar dan terkesan ilmiah. Kurasa kata-kata yang ia rangkai dan cara bicaranya itu tidak sinkron. Yah, sudahlah.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Hampir saja aku lupa bahwa Ryuuji memang sangat pandai dalam hal berbahasa, terutama dalam membuat pepatah dan puisi. Ditambah kepandaiannya hampir setara denganku. Hanya saja ia tak mahir dalam mengoperasikan alat elektronik.

"Hebat Ryuji, seperti biasa." ujarku seraya tersenyum. Kami berdua kembali melihat pelangi yang di atas langit. Kulihat Ryuuji yang memandang menerawang ke lengkungan istimewa yang melayang di langit sana.

"Bagaimana kabar Saginuma-san dan yang lainnya ya?" Ucapan Ryuuji membuatku terhenyak. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merindukan rumah kami, namun Ryuuji juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku sangat merindukan suasana rumah matahari. Saat di mana Ayah akan duduk tenang sambil minum teh di teras rumah. Lalu sore harinya biasanya Hitomiko-nee akan memanggang kue untuk dibagikan pada kami semua. Kemudian Haruya dan Fuusuke akan bertengkar karena memperebutkan potongan kue yang paling besar. Dan akhirnya Reina akan memarahi mereka berdua karena menimbulkan suara berisik. Fuusuke akan menangis karena dimarahi, lalu Hitomiko-nee dan Saginuma-kun akan kewalahan menenangkannya. Sementara Haruya yang marah-marah akan ditenangkan oleh Shigeto.

Suasana damai yang tak terlupakan, rasanya jauh bila dibandingkan dengan kehidupan kami yang sekarang. Terpilih menjadi perwakilan Jepang dalam FFI. Lalu terus bertanding dan bertanding. Ada kalanya juga kami harus menghadapi teman-teman kami semasa di rumah Matahari dulu.

"Aku ingin jadi kuat, lalu memenangkan FFI ini dan kembali ke rumah Matahari untuk memetik daun teh yang dulu kutanam!" Ryuuji Tersenyum dengan penuh semangat. Ah, benar juga. Apa kabar buah Stroberi yang kutanam saat masih kecil dulu ya? Lupakan, mungkin sudah hancur karena dibakar oleh Haruya.

"Kau tahu, pelangi selalu membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang yang melihatnya. Tapi ia takkan sering menampakkan wujudnya tiap hujan berhenti turun. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena sang pelangi tak ingin membuat manusia menjadi orang yang lemah, yang akan terus bergantung padanya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Ia ingin agar kita dapat mencari kebahagiaan kita sendiri, di manapun tempat kita berpijak saat ini." Aku mulai memberi petuah pada Ryuuji. Yang dinasehati langsung tersenyum cerah ketika aku selesai bicara.

"Kalau begitu, pelangi itu adalah Hiroto-nii ya?" Cengiran Ryuuji makin melebar ketika aku membelalakkan mata. Pelangi? Seperti aku? Benarkah aku telah menjadi sosok yang seindah dan sekuat itu?

"Bercanda kau, Ryuuji!" ucapku sambil tertawa renyah. Kukibas-kibaskan tanganku di hadapannya, tanda bahwa aku tidak membenarkan ucapan Ryuuji. Juniorku hanya menggembungkan pipi karena merasa bahwa pendapatnya tidak dihargai olehku.

Pelangi,

Lengkungan sempurnaa ciptaan dari sang Maha...

Pembawa kebahagiaan bagi siapa yang telah memalui cobaan bersama hujan...

Pelangi yang akan selalu menguatkan hati ini...

"...Lagipula, ada seseorang yang imejnya lebih mendekati pelangi daripada aku." gumamku sambil melihat kembali ke atas sana, tempat pelangi bernaung. Aku tersenyum, teringat dengan seorang yang telah menjadi pelangiku. Penyelamat jiwaku.

"Eh? Siapa itu? Jangan-jangan yang kau maksud itu..."

"Awawawawa!" Ucapan Ryuuji terpotong karena teriakan maluku. Kemudian aku buru-buru angkat kaki dengan gerakan kaku, membuat juniorku itu tertawa karena tingkahku. 'Orang itu' memang kuanggap sebagai pelangi, namun ada sosok-sosok lain yang imejanya di hatiku benar-benar pelangi abadi. Siapa itu? Tentu saja mereka...

Pelangiku, adalah keluarga besar yang akan selalu menemani hariku...

**Senja (The Sunset)**

**Toramaru's POV**

Matahari yang sejak pagi tak bosan-bosannya bernaung di langit kini mulai beranjak turun dari singgahsananya. Langit yang mulanya kebiruan kini bersemu menjadi jingga. Kulihat para _senpai_ yang mulai beranjak dari lapangan tempai kami berlatih. Tampak berbagai macam ekspresi yang terlukis di paras mereka. Ada yang terlihat kelelahan, bahkan ada yang berjalan dengan uring-uringan. Ada juga yang ekspresinya stoic nan biasa saja. Bahkan banyak yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas kali ini.

"Toramaru! Tidak kembali ke asrama?" tanya sang kapten tim kami a.k.a Mamoru Endou. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum riang.

"Nanti aku akan menyusul. Duluan saja, Endou-san!" Aku menangkupkan tanganku di sekitar mulutku agar suara ini dapat menjangkaunya. Memang jarak kami sekarang cukup jauh. Endou-san sudah ada di jalan setapak di luar lapangan, sementara aku masih berdiri tepat di tengah lapangan.

Setelah Endou-san benar-benar pergi, aku berlatih menendang bola. Berkali-kali bola itu masuk ke gawang dengan mulus. 2 tendangan lagi sebelum akhirnya aku terdiam mematung sambil menatap ke arah kangit senja saat ini.

Matahari itu indah ya. Bentuknya bulat, persis seperti bola yang saat ini sedang kupegang. Hanya saja warnanya kuning muda dan terlihat sangat menyilaukan. Ah... andai saja aku bisa berlari sambil menggiring matahari di kakiku. Oh, tidak! Sepertinya aku mulai berpikiran tak waras! Sudahlah, toh kini aku sedang melamun sendirian. Jadi berpikiran tak waras sekali-sekali juga bukan masalah kan?

Kuhela napasku dengan panjang.

Kira-kira saat ini ibu sedang apa ya? Apakah sedang dalam keadaan sehat? Atau jangan-jangan beliau malah sedang memaksakan diri dan penyakitnya kambuh. Aku khawatir. Sementara aku sedang bersantai-santai di sini, mungkin saja ibuku...

Ah, tidak. Padahal Tobitaka-san sudah bilang padaku kalau aku tidak boleh khawatir berlebihan pada ibu. Goenji-san juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahkan dulu kapten juga pernah memperingatkanku waktu aku tak bisa konsentrasi karena khawatir pada ibu. Haaah... aku tahu bahwa aku ini memang cuma anak kelas 6 SD yang mudah panik.

Sekali lagi, kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap langit senja yang membentang di atas bumi tempatku berpijak ini...

Senja, ya. Indah sekali. Warna kuning matahari yang lebih kuat daripada telur mata sapi yang biasa kumasak untuk menu restoran. Langit yang lebih jingga dari wortel yang biasa kupotong untuk _cap cay_. Dengan kemilau yang lebih _sparkling_ daripada puding mangga yang jadi menu andalan restoran 'Toranoya'. Kuambl napas dalam-dalam. Merasakan segarnya aroma udara yang tak kalah dari teh _earl grey_ buatan ibuku.

...Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sejak tadi yang kubicarakan hanya makanan melulu?

Baiklah-baiklah, aku memang anak SD yang masih minim perbendaharaan kata. Hanya dapat mengekspresikan keindahan yang kulihat dengan mengumpamakannya dengan makanan. Jadi, ada yang protes? Silakan kalau berani, datang kemari dan adu sepak bola denganku!

Entah kenapa lama-lama aku jadi merasa bodoh sendiri. Kutatap bola sepak yang berada dalam pelukanku. Bola yang selalu sama, mengingatkanku pada kenangan lama. Dulu, aku pernah dibenci teman-temanku karena sepak bola. Karena talentaku yang disebut-sebut sebagai jenius dalam sepak bola ini. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan kemampuanku 100 persen. Tidak berani lagi menunjukkan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya.

"Toramaru...!"

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda soal.

"Eh? Goenji-san?"

Benar, kini aku berdiri di sini. Di dalam tim Inazuma Japan. Aku tidak lagi harus menahan diri. Kini aku bisa benar-benar bermain sepak bolaku. Dan aku masih memiliki teman walau menunjukkan semua potensi yang dulu sempat kukurung di dalam tubuh ini. Tentunya ini semua tak lepas dari bantuan orang yang kini berdiri di hadapanku ini.

"Yang lain sudah menunggumu. Ayo kembali ke asrama." Goenji-san tersenyum lembut padaku. Rupanya seniorku yang satu ini telah menganggapku layaknya adik sendiri.

"Hai!" jawabku dengan suara lantang dan ceria.

Aku berjalan mengekor di belakang Goenji-san. Kulangkahkan kaki dengan riang seperti biasa. Goenji-san masih terus berjalan lurus sambil membisu, sementara aku yang ada di belakang berjalan mengikutinya sambil mengeluarkan senandung yang dikenali sebagai lagu di iklan sebuah susu formula.

"Toramaru..." Senandungku yang gaje langsung berhenti seketika saat ia memanggil namaku. Nyaris saja aku tertubruk punggung Goenji-san karena lupa mengerem langkahku. Tentu saja aku kaget karena ia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan sehingga hampir telat mengerem langkah.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi cengo ditambah kaget.

"Apa kadang-kadang kau masih merasa rindu pada ibumu?" Pertanyaannya membuat kedua mataku terbelalak. Setahuku hanya Tobitaka-san yang mengetahui soal ini, tapi kok...?

"Tobitaka sempat cerita padaku soal ini." Ucapan Goenji-san seolah mewakili jawaban dari pertanyaan hatiku. Rasanya saat ini aku ingin sekali menghajar Tobitaka-san karena ia membuka aibku pada senior bawang yang sangat kuhormati.

"Uh... tidak juga sih. Di sini ada teman-teman yang selalu bersamaku bukan?" ucapku sembari mengeluarkan anda suara riang. Jawabanku membuat Goenji-san tersenyum, entah karena jawabanku konyol atau apalah. Hampir saja aku memprotes senyumnya (yang terlihat meremehkan) itu bila ia tidak menepuk kepalaku seperti saat ini.

"Sedikit banyak, sepertinya kau mulai tumbuh dewasa." ucap Goenji-san. Aku diam saja, namun dalam hati berbinar-binar rasanya. Benarkah aku sudah jadi lebih dewasa? Kalau begitu, itu artinya aku sudah jadi lebih kuat dong dari para _senpai-_ku di sini?

"Seperti biasa kau memang suka berpikir yang aneh dan tidak nyambung dengan ucapanku." komentar Goenji-san, seolah ia mengetahui isi hatiku. Aku hanya menatap malas padanya. _However_, aku takkan membalas ucapannya. Ia senior yang sangat kuhormati tahu! Masa' aku cari gara-gara dengan dia?

Kami kembali berjalan dalam heningnya senja ini. Sesekali aku melirik langit yang merah, di mana matahari yang akan turun dari singgahsananya menjadi pusat perhatian di panggung atas bumi sana. Dalam hati aku tertawa kecil. Rupanya menatap senja yang indah ini dapat menghibur hatiku, sama halnya dengan saat aku berada di samping teman-temanku di Inazuma Japan.

Namaku Toramaru Utsunomiya,

Anak kelas 6 SD yang masih belum bisa mengekspresikan sesuatu lewat untaian kata seindah kisah para _senpai_-ku di cerita yang atas sana

Namun bukan berarti aku tak boleh bercerita tentang langit senja ini.

Langit senja yang selalu menyemangati hariku dengan warna dan cahaya terangnya.

Entah bagaimana indahnya senja itu, namun aku beranggapan bahwa rasanya seperti saat kau melihat telur mata sapi yang tertata indah di atas piringmu. Tak lupa disirami saus dengan wortel yang rasanya asam-manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti tolong bantu aku memasak ya, Toramaru. Para manager sedang sibuk hari ini." ujar Goenji-san dari depanku. Aku langsung mengiyakan permintaan sang senior.

"Hai! Lalu apa yang akan kita buat?" tanyaku dengan penuh semangat. Maklum, sudah lama aku tak menyentuh alat-alat dapur.

"Telur mata sapi yang diberi saus asam-manis sebagai pelengkapnya."

Dan ucapan Goenji-san sukses membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pasalnya ia mengajukan nama masakan yang selalu terlintas di pikiranku semenjak tadi. Aku terus tertawa, membiarkan Goenji-san yang memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

Senjaku, adalah semua orang yang terhubung denganku lewat enaknya telur mata sapi yang dilengkapi saus asam-manis dan potongan wortel!

**Malam (Night)**

**Yuuto's POV**

Sang matahari benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan singgasananya. Sang raja siang itu tertidur lelap, digantikan oleh sang rembulan yang berjalan anggun menapaki lantai hitamnya. Beberapa pelayan kecilnya sibuk menerangi cahaya di sekitar singgahsana bulan.

Aku terduduk sunyi di daun jendela. Ruangan kamarku gelap, aku memang sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu di malam ini. Itu karena aku ingin benar-benar menikmati keindahan selambu langit malam di luar jendela kamarku. Kusandarkan kepalaku dengan nyaman di ambang jendela. Sementara _google_-ku kulepas, menampakkan sepasang mata crimson yang jarang dilihat oleh orang lain selain diriku dan adikku. Kuarahkan kembali mataku ke atas sana, di mana bintang-bintang yang berkerlip menemani sang ratu bulan agar ia tak bosan.

Satu-persatu aku mulai menghitung jumlah bintang yang ada di atas langit. Banyak sekali jumlahnya, mengingatkanku pada betapa banyaknya teman-temanku. Betapa banyaknya orang-orang yang kusayangi dan yang ingin kulindungi. Meski tanganku mungkin tak cukup lebar untuk merengkuh semua bintang yang ada di sana. Sama seperti waktu itu, tiba saatnya di mana aku harus mengambil sebuah pilihan.

Saat di mana aku harus memilih salah satu, antara teman-teman yang kini berjuang bersamaku di Raimon Eleven atau kawan-kawan lamaku di Teikoku Academy. Aku tahu bahwa waktu itu diriku sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam tim Raimon, namun di satu sisi aku masih dihantui rasa khawatir. Khawatir bahwa teman-temanku di Teikoku berangggapan bahwa aku membuang mereka, mengkhianati mereka. Aku sendiri juga dalam kebimbangan, apakah yang kulakukan ini benar? Apakah aku selama ini memang telah mengkhianati teman-teman yang dulu selalu berjuang bersamaku?

Salah atau benar. Akhirnya kebimbangan itu terjawab oleh ucapan Sakuma di hari itu. tangan-tangan hangat para sahabat di Teikoku mendorong pelan punggungku, membawaku pada tanah lapang di mana aku dapat beanr-benar bermain sepak bola dengan bebas. Dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibir masing-masing orang, seolah berkata bahwa mereka telah benar-benar merelakan mantan kapten tim Teikoku ini untuk terus berjuang bersama Raimon Eleven.

Semakin lama aku semakin terlarut dalam lamunanku. Hingga akhirnya kudengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku. Sebelah alisku terangkat. Siapa yang mendatangiku malam-malam begini ya?

"Kidou, kami masuk ya?" Buru-buru aku kembali memakai kembali _google_-ku. Kemudian pitu itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan dua sosok bocah yang tampak tak asing di mataku. Yang berambut coklat tanduk menyengir lebar ke arahku. Sedangkan yang berambut bawang putih tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya. Ya, siapa lagi yang suka seenaknya menerobos kamarku selain mereka berdua. Endou Mamoru dan Goenji Shuuya.

"Whoaa! Kamarmu kok gelap begini? Kenapa lampunya tidak kau nyalakan?" tanya Mamoru yang kemudian langsung menyalakan lampu kamarku seenak jidatnya.

"Mungkin ingin menambah aura suram pada dirinya. Nee, Kidou?" Sialan, dua orang ini memang sangat kompak kalau mengejekku. Namun tentunya aku takkan marah. Karena dua orang sahabatku yang humoris itu memang sering mengajak bercanda.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi datar. Seketika cengiran Mamoru makin melebar.

"Ayo kita main!"

**Kemudian...**

"Bingo!" ucapku dan Shuuya bersamaan. Lagi-lagi kami berdua menang bersamaan. Sementara Mamoru? Ia tak pernah menang sekalipun dalam permainan bingo yang tadi diusulkannya ini.

"Arrgh! Kok aku melulu sih yang kalah? Curang!" Mamoru mulai menuduh kami berdua. Hei, tentu saja aku tidak main curang. Bingo adalah permainan keberuntungan yang bisa disiasati dengan strategi. Dan tentunya kemenanganku ini tak lepas dari bantuan otakku sendiri. Sementara Shuuya juga kuakui sebagai salah satu anak yang cukup pandai. Beda halnya dengan Mamoru. (Ditampol Mamoru)

"Kau ini... tiba-tiba mengajak main bingo dengan alasan tidak bisa tidur, lalu malah mengamuk setelah kalah. Harusnya kau bersikap lebih sportif, lebih-lebih kau adalah kapten tim Inazuma Japan." Dan dimulailah sesi ceramah bersama Aa' Shuuya. Mamoru yang diceramahi panjang lebar oleh sang flame striker itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil memasang ekspresi sebal. Tentu saja Shuuya takkan ambil pusing dengan hal itu dan memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan ceramah tengah malamnya. Sementara aku sendiri mulai geli menahan tawa karena melihat tingkah dua sobatku ini.

"Sudah ah! Apaan sih kau, Goenji!" Mamoru mulai mengamuk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Shuuya. Sayangnya refleks sang pria bawang itu sangatlah bagus. Dihindarinya serbuan tangan dewa(?) Mamoru dengan gerakan slow motion, kemudian Shuuya membalas Mamoru dengan melebarkan kedua sisi pipi sang goalkeeper. Mamoru meronta-ronta kesakitan karena pipinya kini dicubit sampai hampir selebar setengah meter. Tak lupa pula dengan teriakan cemprengnya yang nyaris menggemparkan seluruh asrama. Untungnya aku sempat mencegah teriakan itu dengan melepas tangan Shuuya dari kedua sisi pipi Mamoru.

Mamoru terus mengomel sambil memegangi kedua sisi pipinya yang memerah, sementara aku dan Shuuya nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak karena konyolnya ekspresi manyun Mamoru. Mamoru yang mulanya kesal akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama kami. Yak, maka dimulailah sesi tertawa bersama 3-top Inazuma Japan. Mungkin terlihat kontras dengan aku yang biasanya bersifat serius, namun inilah adanya bila aku berkumpul dengan dua sahabatku ini. Kami akan terus tertawa meski kadang alasannya agak kurang jelas. (dan siapapun yang berani mengatakan bahwa kami ini gila akan kutendang dengan 'Penguin Emperor'!)

Setelah puas tertawa, kami bertiga terdiam. Suasana Sunyi kembali meliputi kamarku. Mata ini kembali mengerling ke arah jendela, mencari-cari pemandangan malam yang biasa kulihat dari balik jendela sana. Dari sudut mataku aku dapat melihat bahwa Mamoru dan Shuuya sedang menghela napas serempak. Kuangkat sebelah alisku, mengalihkan kembali pandanganku pada dua wajah yang sama-sama melukiskan kekhawatiran itu.

"Ada apa?" Dua orang yang terlihat kontras itu hanya tersenyum sambil salah tingkah saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Entah apa yang ingin mereka katakan, namun sepertinya itu hal yang cukup penting. Ditambah kelihatannya masalah itu cukup peka sehingga mereka merasa canggung untuk mengutarakannya padaku.

"Emm... itu... apa belakangan ini kau sedang banyak masalah, Kidou?" tanya Mamoru dengan to the point. Aku hanya ternganga lebar. Seingatku aku hampir tidak sedang mengalami masalah besar belakangan ini?

"Belakangan ini kau jadi lebih emosian. Apalagi ketika menghadapi Fudou, kau selalu saja terbawa emosi dan terpancaing amarah olehnya." Penjelasan Shuuya membuatku terpana. Bila dipikir-pikir benar juga adanya. Aku sering emosi bila menghadapi si Fudou. Pasalnya, ia itu sangat menyebalkan. Ditambah ia sempat memiliki relasi dengan Kageyama dan... karena style rambutnya yang naujubillah norak sangat itu. (plak!)

Sebenarnya itu semua bukanlah alasan utama. Hanya saja Fudou memang selalu berusaha memancing amarahku. Dan kita tahu bahwa ia juga berotak jenius. Ada saja taktik yang ia lakukan dalam rangka upaya mengobarkan amarahku. Bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa percaya padanya. Meski Hibiki-kantoku sendiri yang memilihnya untuk menjadi anggotan Inazuma Japan. Entah kenapa, tiap kali melihat sosoknya selalu terlintas bayangan Kageyama di benakku. Bayangan yang kutakutkan akan kembali menghancurkan teman-temanku nantinya...

"Mungkin ia terlihat mencurigakan, namun aku percaya pada Hibiki-kantoku yang telah memilihnya." Terpancar aura keseriusan dan ketegasan seorang kapten di kedua mata coklat Mamoru. Shuuya menganggukkan kepala mantap, tanda setuju dengan ucapan sang bocah berambut tanduk. Aku sempat terbengong-bengong atas aksi meerka berdua, namun kemudian aku tersenyum lega sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tahu itu. Kalian tenang saja, aku pasti bisa mengatasi hal ini." ucapku dengan tenang seraya tersenyum lembut pada mereka berdua. Mereka tak membalas ucapanku, hanya sibuk memalingkan wajah satu sama lain. Akhirnya beberapa menit kembali berlalu dalam kebisuan sampai keheningan terpecah oleh suara kapten kami.

"Wakatta. Nah, Goenji! Ayo kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Aku sudah ngantuk sekali nih!" ujar Mamoru dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar riang seperti biasa. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meregangkan tubuh yang kaku. Dan kemudian, entah kenapa sang kapten terdiam secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shuuya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku juga mengeluarkan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama seperti si bawang putih. Pasalnya wajah Mamoru saat ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Entahlah, rasanya ia terlihat bengong sambil menatap jendela kamarku. Membuat parno saja, apa jangan-jangan ada hantu di luar sana?

"Tidak... Hanya saja, bulan dan bintangnya terlihat indah sekali. Aku baru tahu kalau langit malam itu seindah ini." ucap Mamoru dengan wajah yang masih terbengong-bengong. Refleks, aku dan Shuuya langsung terkakak sambil guling-guling. Ternyata yang tadi ia amati adalah langit. Lucu juga melihat Mamoru yang seperti 'itu' bisa terkagum-kagum pada hal diluar sepak bola.

Langit malam yang gelap,

Dihiasi oleh taburan bintang yang berkelip untuk sang rembulan...

Bintang yang terus tertawa untuk bulannya...

Dalam sunyinya kegelapan langit yang mejadi kanvas mereka...

Bintang itu berjumlah ribuan, dan aku ingin merengkuh semuanya tanpa sisa...

Sebagaimana rasa inginku untuk terus mleindungi semua teman-temanku...

Namun hidup ini tidaklah muluk, dan tiba saatnya untuk mengambil pilihan...

Maka kupetik sebuah bintang yang paling indah dan kuberikan tempat untukku di dalam ruangnya...

Tapi aku tidak menyesal,

Karena walau aku tak dapat merengkuh segalanya sekaligus, namun aku masih bisa melihat sinar itu dari bawah sini...

Dan sampai kapanpun aku masih akan terus memandang langit berbintang di atas sana...

"Tentu saja langit malam itu selalu terlihat seindah ini..."

Langit malam yang memberikan segala pandangan bagi diriku...

Dan seluruh jiwa yang ingin kulihat senyumnya...

Malamku, adalah orang-orang yang ingin kulindungi dan tempat bagiku untuk kembali...

**Fajar (The Dawn)**

**Mamoru's POV**

Kegelapan malam membuatku terlelap dalam kebutaan tidurku. Membuat jiwa terlena dalam mimpi indah dalam dekapan malam. Dinginnya membuat tubuh ini tak kunjung memperoleh kembali nyawanya yang terbang ke alam mimpi. Aku terlelap, dalam sebuah tidur di malam gelap ini.

Namun tak selamanya kegelapan itu terus menyelubungi. Perlahan, cahaya akan kembali datang ke pangkuan sang langit. Menggeser cahaya lembut sang bulan dan menggantikannya dengan cahaya mentari yang mulai menapaki singgahsana di tengah langit. Hewan malam terlelap tidur dibuai mentari, sementara burung-burung mulai bernyanyi untuk membangunkan penghuni bumi. Mataku terbuka peralahan. Pandangan ini disambut oleh cahaya matahari yang menyeruak ke sela-sela retina. Kemilaunya membuat jiwa seolah baru terlahir kembali di dunia.

Kubuka jendela kamarku di asrama Raimon dengan senyuman riang. Lengkungan di mulutku makin melebar ketika fajar menyambutku. Kutatap langit biru dengan awan yang berarak di dalamnya. Indah, langit di pagi ini seolah melahirkan semangat baru dalam jiwaku.

Kurapikan diriku dan kupakai jersey Inazuma Japan, yang menjadi kebanggan tersendiri bagi tim ini (secara, jersey Inazuma Japan tuh keren banget! Warna biru-putihnya itu lho... pokoknya keren!). Kueratkan ikatan tali sepatuku, kemudian aku menghambur keluar dari pintu kamarku.

Aku terus berlari, dengan senyuman yang menyongsong di wajahku. Kaki ini terus berlari membawa tubuhku, sampai akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah tanah lapang. Tempat di mana segala orang yang berharga bagiku berdiri, bersama dengan sepak bola yang paling kusukai.

Wajah-wajah itu melihat ke arahku, kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman hangat mereka. Kusambut sapaan itu dengan cengiran lebar yang menandakan bahwa aku sangat senang...

Aku bahagia karena telah bertemu dengan teman-temanku saat ini.

Fajar di tiap pagi selalu membawakan semangat bagi hidupku...

Memberikan secercah cahayanya untuk menerangi senyumku...

Lalu, apakah ada yang bertanya tentang...

Fajarku?

Tentu saja, fajarku adalah...

Teman-teman yang telah membawaku berdiri di lapangan sampai detik ini!

"Ohayou minna! Soccer, yarou ze!"

**FIN**

Me: OMG! Akhirnya fic yang sudah kuketik dalam jangka waktu sebulan berhasil kelar! 0_0

Mamo: Hah? Lama amat? ="= Authornya lebay!

Me: Bukan begitu Mamo-chan, ini fic(yang sebenarnya merupakan kumpulan drabble) saia kerjakan dengan hati-hati sekali. Dari konsep cerita, pemilihan karakter, sampai penulisan dan gaya bahasanya. Soalnya fic kali ini rada... ehm, spesial.

All: (buang sampah ke author)

Me: Woi, woi! Hentikan! By the way, saia ucapkan terima kasih pada Neko-kun yang mau bantu mengevaluasi fic gaje ini. Maaf kalau mungkin kamu rada nggak nyambung karena kayaknya ini fic charanya nggak jelas menurutmu (ditambah kau kayaknya belum pernah lihat Inazuma). Tanjoubi omedetou, ya! Semoga jadi orang yang makin sholeh, tambah bijak, tambah pinter, tambah...

Shuuya: Hentikan! Di sini dilarang membuka forum curhatan! ="=

Me: (sweatdrop) Ah, gomenasai.

Nah, selanjutnya adalah sesi behind the scene dari fic ini. Bagi readers yang sudak muak pada baca ini fic bisa melewati acara curhat gaje ini kalau mau.

Ichi: Bicara tentang fic, kenapa drabble bagianku kok terkesan pendek dan problemnya nggak bermutu sama sekali!

Me: Oh, bukan begitu, Ichi. Hanya saja bagianmu terletak di awal cerita. Nggak enak kan kalau langsung masuk ke masalah yang berat-berat. Soalnya bagian Shirou dan Shuuya udah cukup berat probelamanya. Jadi saia bikin opening yang ringan namun tetap terlihat konflik batinnya, kayak awan beneran gitu deh(?).

Ichi: Author ngeles!

Me: Nggak! Sumpil saia nggak bo'ong!

Ichi: (ngacir pergi)

Shirou: Di bagianku, kenapa juga nama Atsuya dan keluargaku kau bawa-bawa? (aura kelam)

Me: Oh, itu... kurasa masalahmu yang paling berat terletak di family, Shirou-chan. Lagipula saia lagi ngefans sama Atsuya belakangan ini, jadi...

Atsuya: Asal kau tahu saja ya, jangan asal bawa-bawa nama chara yang sudah meninggal!

Me: Atsuya... Atsuyaaaaa! Imut bangeeet! XD (nyubitin pipi Chibi!Atsuya)

Shirou: Ugh, lebih baik aku pergi saja.

Atsuya: (tepar dengan pipi bengkak)

Shuuya: Di bagianku juga, lagi-lagi bawa nama ibuku yang sudah meninggal. -_- Mana seenaknya bikin story kematian sendiri pula!

Me: Tapi keren kan?

Shuuya: Nggak. Lagipula kenapa aku dapat 'hujan'? Itu kontras sekali dengan elemen apiku!

Me: Mudah saja, karena saia paling suka hujan. Sedangkan kau adalah chara favoritku. Jadiiii... Aku memberikan jatah tentang hujan pada Shuuya-kun! X3

Shuuya: ...Fire tornado! (Nendang author telak tepat di wajah)

Me: Auw, that's hurt.

Hiroto: Lagi-lagi aku dapat peran nggak jelas... (pundung)

Me: Arrgh! Lagi-lagi dia down! 0_0 Peranmu bagus lho, Hiroto. Kamu adalah kakak dan senior yang baik, entah itu di Sun garden ataupun Inazuma .Japan. that's really 'Hiroto' after all.

Hiroto: ...Tapi pas bagian drabbleku kamu mulai nulis yang aneh-aneh!

Me: Itu tandanya waktu itu aku lagi bosan dan jiwa konyol lagi bangkit.

Hiroto: Memang pinter ngeles ni author... -_-

Me: Ngomong-ngomong... Toramaruuu! XD Ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakanku sebagai salah satu main chara dalam karyaku! XD Ternyata asyik juga mendalami peranmu yang kekanakan itu. (dihajar pake gladius arch)

Tora: Tapi kenapa di drabble aku malah jadi konyol nggak jelas gitu? Di bagian para senpai, bahasanya pada keren semua! Tapi di bagianku? Kenapa isinya makanan mulu?

Me: Ckckck, justru aneh kalau bahasa yang kupakai di POV-mu adalah bahasa yang rapi dan penuh diksi. Alasannya? Tentu karena kau masih SD, Tora-chan. Masa' anak SD pemikirannya bisa mbuletisasi kayak senpai-senpaimu yang udah kelas 2 smp? Dan soal makanan, saia kepikiran sama restoran keluargamu. Toramaru suka memasak, kan? Makanya rasa sukamu itu saia tonjolkan di sini. Pasalnya saia kagum ama anak SD yang pinter masak kayak kamu! Jadi terinspirasi gitu deh...! X3

Tora: Buohooong! Dusta, itu mah ngeles doang!

Me: Bener kok! Masa' dari tadi dibilang ngeles mulu sih? ="=

Yuuto: Rasanya di bagian drabbleku jadi kayak acara curhatan gaje gitu. Konfliknya nggak kelihatan tuh. (Mr. Genius beraksi)

Me: Yah, kalau itu memang murni kesalahan saia. Tadinya saia bingung, sedang menimbang-nimbang konflik untuk bagianmu. Entah itu masalah family, tentang teman-temanmu di Teikoku, tentang Kageyama, tentang Akio, atau tentang masalah internal di Inazuma Japan. Masalahnya, akhirnya otak saia jadi hang dan lebih dari separuh bagianmu kuhabiskan untuk acara kumpul-kumpul bareng Shuuya+Mamoru.

Yuuto: Padahal banyak masalah lain yang kalau diangkat bisa jadi lebih baik...

Me: Salah sendiri kebanyakan masalah! Saia hitung-hitung, chara Inazuma Eleven yang masalahnya paling banyak itu kamu lho, Yuuto. -_-

Yuuto: Ditambah, rasanya Mamoru dan Shuuya kok yang paling sering muncul ya? Masa' di drabble punya chara lain dimunculin juga?

Me: Tentu saja, Mamoru kan memang asli tokoh utama anime Inazuma, sedangkan Shuuya... seperti yang kalian tahu dia memang chara fav saia! Jadi saia suka memunculkan dua orang itu terus menerus! Muahahahaha! XDD

All: Dasar author pilih kasih!

Me: Uapa katamu? Eh... memang sih. (plak!)

Mamo: Tunggu dulu! 298 words? Apaan itu! kenapa aku yag tokoh utama malah dapat bagian yang dikit gitu? Mana di akhir-akhir pula!

Me: Yup, itu sengaja. Soalnya bagianmu adalah epilog. Jadi saia buat sederhana namun mengena(?). Kurang lebih sama dengan drabble punya Ichi sebagai prolog.

Mamo: Tapi ceritanya tetep nggak ngena! Bahkan terkesan nggak nyambung!

Me: ... (Urat kepala muncul)

Nee, kira-kira manakah sky's emotion yang paling kalian sukai? Saia suka hujan! XD (ga nanya)

Tak terasa kegajean ini semua akan berakhir, sebelum saia tutup...

Saia ucapkan terima kasih untuk para authors dan readers yang sempat atau sedang meramaikan fandom InaIre Indo ini. Tolong jangan hiatus, fandom kita jadi sepi lhooo... (plak!)

Special thanks for De-chan, Yue-chan, Kuroshiro-san, Gita-san, Aya-chan, Asma-san, Arania-san, Dilla-san, Natsuki-san, zero. cent-san, dan semua orang yang mau singgah di fandom kesayangan saia ini! :') (ga tahu kesambet apa tiba-tiba saia ngomong kayak gini)

Kudedikasikan fic ini untuk Neko-kun dan kalian semua... X'3

Akhir kata, arigato minna-san...

Jangan lupa review! (plak!)

Last dimension will come

The Fallen Kuriboh


End file.
